


Let's Enjoy Ourselves

by Kevefru



Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Bondage, Butt Slapping, Collar, Dinner, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Humor, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Truth or Dare, leash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevefru/pseuds/Kevefru
Summary: This morning Shigure and Akito are going to spend some time together as a married couple, she was so happy that she could spend time with him she always wanted to do this with him.
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Did You Enjoy Your Suprise

"Come Akito we dont want to be late for the bus." This morning Shigure and Akito are going to spend some time together as a married couple, she was so happy that she could spend time with him she always wanted to do this with him."Oh ok." Akito said. Once they got on the bus they sat in the back row. "Say, where do you want to go to eat love?" Shigure said in a low voice, Akito blushed she always did when he called her by pet name. "A-ah a sushi conveyor belt should be fine." Shigure smirked he loved when she blushed when he called her by pet name it was cute. "Ok love." He said in her ear, that made her blush even more. She looked outside the window she didn't want him to see how embarrassed she was.

They finally got to the restaurant Akito was starting to get a little hungry they went in and they sat down at the table. "Shigure these prices are so high!" Akito said with wide eyes. "What do you mean Akito-san these prices should be like pennis to you. Shigure said looking at her with a warm smile. "Dont worry about it let's enjoy ourselves." Shigure said, she sighed threw her nose. "Ok then" she said frowning as she was ordering maguro. "Did you by that dress from Aya?" Shigure said. "No, I didn't buy it he gave it to me as a present." Akito said. "It looks so pretty on you, I hope that one day i can get you something from Aya's shop." Shigure said, he was thinking about lace, a maids uniform, a sailor moon outfit, they'd all be so gorgeous on her. "Not going to happen." She said quickly, snapping him out of his day dream. "But Akkiii just one thing should be fine." "Well, I don't trust you buying clothes for me." She said in a teasing voice, the people around where starting to look at them because of all the ruckus. "If you stop whining ill give you a whining give you a suprise tonight." She said whispering, Shigure gave her a confused look. "A surprise?" Shigure said with his head tilted. "Mhm...but you have to promise me you'll stop whining for the rest of the day." Akito said blushing. 

Both of them ate until they where full, paid for there food and left. "Do you want to go home it's getting a bit late." "That's not a bad idea let's go, it's so unfortunate that we didn't explore much." Said Akito frowning. "Dont worry about it Akito-san we have tomorrow you know." While they where walking to the bus station Shigure was thinking about the suprise Akito was talking about, he had an idea of what they where going to do, but he just couldn't help but ask. "Hey, Akito whats the suprise you were talking about in the restaurant?" Shigure said with a smirk, Akito looked at him with a blasé expression. "You'll see when we get home, after all it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." "But Akkiii!" Shigure whined. "No whining if you want your suprise" Akito said with a straight face. "H'mph you win I'll stop..." Shigure said with a fake bad attitude. "Good." Akito replied arms crossed.

Once they got home they were stopped by that old maid that they both hated. "Why are you two back so late dont you know what time it is!?" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "It's time for you to get some rest." Shigure said with a frown. "My you have some nerve tal-" before she could finish Akito interrupted "Please move." Akito said with a death stare. A-ah...I..." she h'mphed and bowed before walking away. "Come Shigure, you want your suprise right?" Akito said taking his hand.

When they got to their room Akito locked the door and turned to face Shigure. "So what's the suprise" Shigure said wrapping his arms around her waist, it took a while to respond. "Anything you want Shigure." Shigure smirked. "Oh, really?" "Mhmm...anything you tell me to do...i'll do it." She said trying not to make eye contact, Shigure sat on the futon. "Well then...strip in front of me." When she jumped that made Shigure want her even more. "Go on do it, you said you'll do anything I say, right? She took of her black dress slowly in embarrassment only leaving her bra and her panties on. "Continue..." first she took of her bra then dropped it on the floor then she took off her panties, she quickly used one hand to cover her breasts and one to cover her pussy. "Move your hands..." Said Shigure with a grin and dark eyes, she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't move her hands. Shigure stood up and slowly walked toward her she was just like a statue she couldn't move. Shigure grabbed her and threw her on the bed. "Why didn't you obey me?" I...I'm sor-" Before she could say her next word Shigure slapped her ass, Akito gasped loudly, he got closer to her face. "Answer me, why didn't you obey me?" "I...I'm sorry Shigure it wont happen again." She said in a quiet voice she was shivering thats what Shigure wanted. "You'll still need to be punished you know...lift your ass up." Shigure commanded. "O-ok" Akito said trembling in fear of her punishment, Shigure lifted his hand and slaped her ass again this made her moan loudly. "Be quiet if you don't want me to make your punishment worse." Shigure said. Akito nodded and closed her eyes tightly. Shigure spanked her over and over again she couldn't take it she put her head down on the futon and moaned. Shigure pulled her hair until her butt was touching his hard dick. "What did I say about moaning?" "You...told me not to..." Akito said quietly. "You're such a naughty girl...flip over now." Shigure said as he was looking down at Akito, she turned around immediately.

Shigure went to the closet to get some ropes to tie both her arms to the futon, once she was tied to the futon Shigure got down to her level. "You're such a bad girl you know that, you dont even want to obey me, maybe I should teach you a lesson, dont you think." "Ple-please be gentle I beg you..." Akito said voice trembling, Shigure pulled her hair back. "Gentle...are you trying to give me orders...Akito as much as I would like to listen to you I just can't, I have to teach you a lesson, dear..." As he said that he slowly rubbed her entrance with his hand, she's never seen Shigure like this before it was strange, he usually acts like a little child so carefree, but now it was like he was a total different person. "Shigure punish me already." She said lifting her waist up. "My, my Akito-san you're so needy~" Akito looked away in embarrassment. "Just do it already." Shigure took of his pants then his boxers, Akito blushed she didn't like the fact that she was this vulnerable. Shigure started rubbing her entrance with his dick. "Do you like that?" Shigure said in a deep voice, Akito nodded, Shigure kissed her on her lips using his tongue. Shigure then slide his dick in her pussy. Akito moaned in his mouth bucking her hips at the same time, Shigure loved to see her like this, so adorable. He got out of the kiss to thrust harder and deeper making her scream with a mixture of pleasure and pain. He enjoyed listening to her sobs each one made him go faster and faster, he suddenly pulled out his dick and rubbed it aggressively until he came all over her stomach. She was breathing heavily her whole body was trembling. Shigure untied her and kissed her cheeks. "You ok?" Shigure said hugging her, It took a while for Akito to reply. "Yea...I'm fine...did you like your suprise?" akito said looking up. "Mhm...I loved it." Shigure said looking down on her. "I'm glad...you did."

~End~


	2. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akito is tired of listening to shigure stupid theories on stuff and decided to play a truth or dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess im finna add chapters  
> if you have any suggestions for future chapters you can contact me on my tumblr kevefru

"If lizards never died, would that mean they'd be dinosaurs, just think about it dinosaurs might still be alive but as small tiny lizards." Shigure said looking up at the ceiling, Akito sighed. "Where do you get these silly things from Shigure?" "It's not silly~ it's going to be the worlds greatest discovery." Shigure winned. "Sure..." Akito made a faint gasp. "Why dont we play a game?" She said smiling with one finger up looking at him, Shigure looked at her with a smile. "Sure but what game?" Maybe...would you rather? No to boring...never have I ever...to personally...hmmm... she thought to herself.

"Mmm...what about...truth or dare?" Akito said blushing slightly, Shigure smirked. "Sure why not...can I go first?" Shigure said, Akito nodded. "Ok, truth or dare?" Shigure asked. "Truth." Akito replied. "What color underwear are you wearing?" Shigure said chuckling, Akito blushed. "I...I'm not wearing any..." "Really?" Shigure said with wide eyes, Akito nodded. "It's too uncomfortable...anyways truth or dare?" Akito said looking down in embarrassment, Shigure smirked. "Truth." "D-do...you like the fact that I'm...not wearing underwear?" Akito said blushing, Shigure had a dark smile on his face, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I love that fact, Akito." At this point Akito's face was completely red, and Shigure's smile grew into a dark grin. "Truth or dare?" Shigure said in a low voice, Akito took a while to respond, she knew that no matter what she picked they were still going to end up doing it. "...T-Truth..." "Do you want to do it with me?" Akito looked down looking at both of her hand that was in a tight fist, Akito slowly nodded, Shigure pulled her closer to him. 

Akito took of her clothes and threw them of the bed and started unbuttoning Shigure's shirt, then taking his pant and boxers of and throwing them off the bed. "Lay down on your back." Shigure said, Akito nodded and obeyed spreading her legs apart for him to see. Shigure bent over and kissed her lips using tongue roughly leaving a sting of saliva on her chin, she was breathing heavily, she closed her eyes and opened them slowly, Shigure smirked. "Are you tired already?" "N-no...Shigure, just do it already...please." She said quietly. "Do what." He said caressing her cheek, Akito looked away in embarrassment. ''Just...fuck me already...please Shigure." Shigure smirked he loved when she begged like this. "As you wish, Akito." Shigure said as he slid his dick in her pussy, she moaned loudly lost in pleasure, he went harder and harder almost every second. "Shigure!" Akito shouted. "Im going to-" she screamed, Shigure pulled out his dick and she came everywhere. She was breathing heavily covering her eyes in embarrassment, Shigure kissed her cheek and sat her up. "You came so hard I didnt expect that." Akito slowly drifted asleep. ''I... love you Shigure..." she whispered falling asleep soon after, Shigure smiled warmly. "I love you to...Akito-san.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but i hope you liked it.


	3. Naughty Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigure is out shopping leaving Akito by herself she thought she'd be fine for a couple of minutes, however every minute seemed like hours.

Shigure was out getting some snacks at a nearby store leaving Akito all alone. It's been a long time since she's been all by herself he's only been out for a few minutes, however it seemed like it's been hours for Akito. "What's taking so long," she said scratching her head. "he should be here by now, why do I miss him so much, he's to childish...but still." Akito was feeling quite bored without him, just laying on the futon listening to the birds sing there merry little songs. She sighed, "Mm...I might as well play a game on my phone..."

"What chips should I buy for her, does she even like these chips, mmm...Akito said any snack will be fine but I want to get her something she likes!" He thought out loud. "Do you need help sir?" Said a mysterious voice, he turned around to see Arisa. "Ah, Arisa I need your help this is serious, by any chance do you know what chips Akito likes?" At this point he was begging on his knees, Arisa laughed. "Haha let me think...she did tell me she loved this brand...'' she said pointing a finger at the bag of chips, Shigure's smile grew into a wide grin. "Thank you soooo much Arisa!" He said loudly. "You dont know how important this is to me!" Arisa laughed. "It's no problem any time." Arisa said glad she could help.

Akito has been playing a puzzle game on her phone for half an hour now and it was getting boring. She sighed, and turned her phone off. Shigure was all she could think about. "I'll just change my clothes...I have nothin' to do anyways..." she said with her arms crossed as she got up to walk to the closet. What she was wearing right now was to hot and was making her sweet. After a lot of time going threw the closet she found a sleeveless black crop top cuffed jean shorts and some long black socks. "This should do for this weather." She said to herself. "Now that im thinking about it Shigure doesn't know I bought this, I wonder what he will think..." She laid down on the futon on her stomach with her feet up in the air playing with her phone again. "Hmm... maybe I should call him..." she thought to herself. "Mm...I miss him to much... but if I call him he was going to tease me like he did last time...I need him..." she blushed at the thought of him fucking her she loved it.

"Let me see what else should I get" Shigure said. "Hmm...some wine would be nice...but we already have that at home so...ill just go home now." He said felling accomplished he couldn't wait for Akito to be happy over the chips he bought her, he stopped and looked at an adult store next to him. "Maybe im not done yet." He thought to himself walking in the store.

The door to their room slide open and Akito was sleeping on her stomach. Shigure was suprised with what she was wearing it looked so beautiful on her. Her cuffed jean shorts her sleeveless black crop top and her long black socks, she looked so...beautiful. He dropped the bag on the chair and sat on the bed to admire her. She woke up by the sudden movement. "Mmm, Shigure it took you long enough...I missed you." She got up and kissed him on the cheek. "Awww, how cute you missed me~" Shigure said in a teasing voice, Akito blushed realizing what she said and looked away. "Well...of course I missed you...idiot. Shigure chuckled. "I got the chips you wanted." He said passing her the bag of chips. "Thank you Shigure I love these." She said sitting on Shigure's lap.

Shigure smiled warmly, caressing her butt. "Sh-Shigure..." "Hmm?" Shigure replied looking down on her with a smirk. Akito looked down to hide her blushing face. "Why are you so shy now, did I miss something you wanted...or maybe you want something from me." He said in a low voice making Akito's heart race. "I...I want..." she gulped down a knot that formed in her throat. "I want you Shigure...please." She begged whispering. "Hmm, is that so, my my Akito-san I never thought you would ask me for that you must really need it~" "Ah...I..." Akito looked up at him to soon look back down again with her face completely red in embarrassment.

"Go on you can take of your clothes by yourself right...you dont want to be punished again, right Akito-san?" Akito jumped a little but soon she took of her crop top her jeans her bra then her underwear leaving on her long black socks, making sure not to cover herself with her arms, putting them behind her back. When she noticed Shigure cheeking her out up and down slowly she looked away blushing. "...Come here now." Shigure said firmly, he had no pity for the girl in front of him, and Akito loved it when he was rough with her. Akito slowly crawled next to him. "Good girl you listened to me." He said petting her head like a dog, Akito blushed looking up at him, Shigure smirked. "Now take of my clothes like the good girl that you are." Akito hesitated but soon unbuttoned his black shirt then took it of then his pants. "Hmm... whats this are you to scared to take of my boxers do you want me to punish you?" Akito shook her head even though she really liked it when he tied her up and fucking her roughly. "Then take my boxers off." Shigure said in a low voice, Akito looked him in the eyes and crossed her arms. "Take them of yourself." Akito spat, this was one of the tricks she used to get her punishment.

To this Shigure pulled her hair. "What did you say Akito-san?" He said pulling her towards him.. He was rougher than usual...was this a new side of him, the side of him that would ruin her to the point she couldn't walk the next day? Just the thought of it made Akito a bit scared but she still liked it. "I said take it off yourself didn't you here me the first time?!" Shigure slapped Akito's ass making her yelp in pain. "My, my, Akito-san, you where such a good girl a minute ago what happened, are you a bad girl now?" He forced her to look at him in the eyes. "You shouldn't disobey your master you know that right?" Shigure said slapping her ass again making her yelp again, Akito smirked. "The only master here is me Shigure." Shigure smirked. "Oh really... well see..." and took both of her hands grabbed a nearby rope and tied her wrist together so she didn't try to do anything fishy. Shigure got up to get something in the closet, "He bought more stuff?" Akito thought. Shigure came back with a collar with a leash attached to it. "Since you want to be such a bad girl I got this for you." He said as he put it around her neck. "So what am I a dog now?" Akito said trying to intimidate him to no avail. "Like I said it's when you're a bad girl." He said putting the collor on. "Now turn around." He said firmly, Akito looked at him with dark eyes and a smirk on her face. "Make me I want to see you try." She said, Shigure loved her like this it gave him a reason to mess her up even more.

Shigure fliped her over roughly and suddenly, making Akito gasp. "You're about to get a punishment and you still have the nerve to disobey your master." Shigure said slapping her ass making her moan. "Im not afraid to spank you with the belt you know." He said picking up his belt Akito gasped and turned her head to look at Shigure with sorry eyes. "No...pl-please don't...it will hurt." Shigure pulled her by the leash. "What was that you dont want me to do that, even though you were more bad than usual, dont you think I should make your punishment worse?" Shigure said forcing her to look at him. Akito went still, and Shigure let go of the leash letting her fall down on the futon with her ass up.

Shigure tapped her ass with the belt then whipped it hard. "Shigure!" She buried her head in the pillow, she was trembling and Shigure just started. "This wouldn't have happened if you would just be a good girl for me." Shigure whispered in her ear Akito lifted her head to look at Shigure she was blushing heavily with tears in the corner of her eyes. "Shigure why do you have to be so rough with me?" She whined, Shigure hit her ass again but this time with more power making her scream. "It's because you like it that way right?" "Akito blushed, and didn't respond and looked away, making Shigure smirk. He knew that she loved it and spanked her harder over and over again listening to her sobs, moans, and screams, of pain, and pleasure.

He stopped when her butt checks where red, she was breathing messily and heavily her heart pounding so fast that she thought Shigure could hear it. "Where not done yet so dont think you can sleep now, you naughty, naughty girl. "Of course where not done yet, you still have to teach me a leson, after all." Akito said with a smirk looking at him with dark eyes, she was broken exactly what Shigure wanted, he took of his boxers off exposing how hard his dick was and got on her level. "Will you listen to me now?" Shigure asked caressing her red butt. "Maybe...maybe not." Shigure chuckled. "Get over here." Shigure said slapping her butt softly, and she obeyed. "Good girl," he said untying her hands and kissed her cheek. He grabbed her hair and pulled it down to his dick forcing her to deep throat making her moan in suprise, he let go of her hair. She breathed heavily, then started licking his tip before deep throating again. "Akito!" He screamed. "Shhh...you dont want someone to hear us right...or would you like that?" He could just come by the way she was speaking to him and the way she started at him with dark eyes.

She licked the tip then started sucking. She did it perfectly. He caressed her head, "You're so naughty Akito-san I never thought I'd see you like this." Akito chuckled, and looked up at him with both hands on the side her cheeks smirking. "Dont you think this is boring, let's skip to the fun part." Shigure chuckled by what Akito said. "Lay down on your back." Shigure said, Akito obeyed spreading her legs wide open. "Shigure...fuck me..." she said getting closer to him. "Mm...I will if you ask me properly." Akito gulped. "...Fuck me...master..." she whispered. "What's that...speak up." Shigure said pulling her against his chest, Akito face felt like it was burning red she then rested he head on his shoulder felling his hard dick on her stomach. "F-fuck me master...please." 

Shigure smirked and suddenly grabbed her waist and made her sit on his dick forcing her to go down, she moaned digging her nails in his skin. Shigure forced her hips lower and lower until his dick was completed in making her scream, then let go of her waist. "I want you to ride me ok." He said fiddling with the tip of the leash, she tried to rise up slowly but it hurt he was so big. "What's wrong Akito-san this is what you wanted right need help." He teased, Akito frowned. "No! I dont need your help, I can do it by myself! Akito said loudly,

Shigure pushed her down on the futon making her gasp in suprise. "Now now Akito-san that's no way to talk to you master, just because I already spanked you once dosen't mean I wont do it again." Shigure said in her ear, she blushed and looked away. "Im sorry...it wont happen, AHhh...'' Before she could finish Shigure thrusted in deep. He's heard it all before she would apologize and make another mistake. Akito's breath was loud and messy moaning, and screaming, was the only thing she could get out of her mouth, tears falling down her face. "Be gentle gentle!" Akito managed to get out between sobs, Shigure only went faster. "Akito!" With one finale thrust he came inside of her, more than usual at that, he pulled out.

Akito was laying there trembling, her hips moving up and down rapidly, she was breathing heavly, tears falling down her eyes, sweat all over her body, her mouth open to get more air in leaving her pink tongue sticking out, and her dark eyes staring back at him. Shigure smirked and sat to her. "You really got it huh..." he said playing with her hair. "...Thank...you...master." Akito whispered. Shigure smiled warmly and kissed her lips. She fell asleep with a small smile and Shigure took of her collar and cleaned up the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took longer then I expected


End file.
